


What's the Matter with you Baby?

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Demogorgon - Freeform, Erotica, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gay, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Hawkins National Laboratory, Humor, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Rats, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Stranger Things 3, Top Billy Hargrove, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve is worried that Nancy might be right about the rats. He just doesn't want to see Billy hurt. But Billy's not going to let anything stop him from protecting his pretty boy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 241





	What's the Matter with you Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short idea off the top of my head. Lol I don't even know why I wrote this.

What's the Matter with you Baby? 

Steve's been oddly quiet since he got in Billy's car that evening. 

He's dressed in acid wash, high-waisted jeans and a white crop top, hair perfectly coiffed and dancing around his pretty face in the wind that billows through the rolled down window. His lips look like they'd been bitten red and were glossy- most likely from that cherry chapstick the brunette always used. Billy liked the taste as well, always kissing on Steve real sweet when he wore it. He chances small glances at the sad figure slumped in the passenger's side, small grin on his face as he attempts to cheer up his sweetheart with a poke to the cheek. 

"C'mon baby, you're pouting." He chuckles, as Steve swats his hand away in annoyance. 

"Don't do that." The boy mutters, purposely avoiding eye contact by looking out the window. The woods fly past them in a long and never-ending reel of green and brown. The farms nearby don't smell as bad as they usually do during the autumn, otherwise Billy would've already been complaining about cow shit. Weak sunlight dapples golden on Steve as he rests his head back, eyes closed as if he were trying to forget about something. Billy's got an idea of what it might be that's bothering his pretty boy, but he doesn't say anything until they stop at the quarry. 

Steve is in his arms the minute the engine shuts off. 

"Hey, hey, what's goin' on with you?" He murmurs softly into the boy's hair, pulling him closer to his chest. It's a tight fit but they make it work because Steve isn't that big. He's a tiny thing, so Billy only has to send his seat back a few inches for them to fit snug in the driver's seat. Steve grumbles to himself before burying his face into Billy's neck. 

"Nancy thinks that something might be stirring up trouble again." 

Billy pauses, in the middle of attempting to light his cigarette. 

_And there it is._

Steve had told him everything that had taken place in Hawkins prior to his arrival. Everything from Will's disappearance to Barb's death and the secret cover-up at Hawkins' Labs and the Department of Energy. The demogorgons were actual monsters from another dimension and they also came in bite-sized form in the demodogs. Steve and a group of kids, the fucking Police Chief and some girl with telekinetic powers had fought these things and had closed the supposed portal to the aforementioned dimension last year. But now, he's thinking they might be back. 

"What made her think that?" He asks quietly, kissing Steve's head whilst stroking his back. 

"She visited some old lady's place... Mrs Driscoll, I think. With Johnathan and they both said that there were some rats in her basement that were acting all out of sorts." Steve explains, sounding tired and scared at the same time. 

"Rats?" Billy mutters, mostly to himself, trying to work out the logistics of inter-dimensional rats in his mind. 

"Yeah, rats." 

"Well, worst case scenario is that they're right." Billy replies unhelpfully. Steve pulls back from him and sends him an unimpressed stare, brows raised and everything. 

"You always this optimistic?" 

Billy snorts, lighting his cigarette and offering Steve the first pull. The brunette takes it between his lips and drags deeply, eyes closed as he lets the nicotine distract him for just a second. 

"I'm just bein' practical baby." 

Steve groans, exasperated. 

"Well then tell me what else this can mean! If the rats aren't connected to the lab, then what's making them so erratic? Nancy said that one was practically trying to burst out of its cage." 

Billy sighs, cigarette hanging lazily from his lips as he leans back and slides both hands around Steve's tiny waist. He gives the boy a dirty grin, large hands palming those pert cheeks seductively. 

Steve rolls his eyes. "Babe, c'mon I'm serious." 

Billy growls and removes one hand to pull the cigarette out of his mouth. 

"Maybe they imagined it?" 

"Billy-" 

"Okay, calm down princess. Fine, maybe it's a case of infestation. Hawkins doesn't have that many cats to keep the rat population under control." 

Steve pauses and chews on his lower lip thoughtfully. "Maybe. But that doesn't explain the super-strength." 

Billy frowns, cupping Steve's jaw tenderly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

"Why don't you accept Nancy's theory? That it might have something to do with the Other Side?" 

Steve scoffs brattily and blushes as Billy reels him in for a kiss. 

"It's called the Upside Down and are you kidding? Of course I don't want to accept her theory! That shit was traumatizing and I had to face off with those things, _twice_!" 

Billy tosses the cigarette out and pulls Steve to him, fully enveloping his boy in his arms. 

"Don't know why you're so scared when I'm here baby. You don't even have to lift a finger, I'll take em all out." 

Steve whines and pulls back, gazing down at Billy with sad, doe eyes. He runs his fingers down the boy's broad, muscled chest, biting his lip nervously. 

"That's the thing Bill, I don't want you near those things." 

Billy screws up his nose in confusion. "Wait, is that why you've been all down and mopey all evening? You're scared that those things might eat me?" 

"No!" Steve exclaims defensively, but he knows that Billy is very perceptive. So he sighs and looks away, out the window at the cliff outside. 

Billy chuckles and runs his fingers through Steve's soft hair while the other hand rubs his hip soothingly. 

"You're cute when you care." He jokes, holding onto his pretty boyfriend as he tries to squirm off of his lap. 

"Just forget it." Steve mutters, but Billy won't have it. 

"Hey, I know you're worried baby. But you don't need to be. I'm a badass when it counts." 

"Yeah but you don't know what these things are like-" 

"I don't care Steve." Billy insists, tone dark and authoritative as he caresses Steve's face in his hands. 

"There's no way in hell you're gettin' me to back off. If you're involved, you're damn sure I'm gonna kill every single one of those _demo-fucks_ that so much as _breathes_ in your direction. Okay?" 

Steve stares back at him, dumbfounded with those big brown eyes, pretty mouth slightly parted. _Oh, he's so turned on right now._

Billy wraps a hand loosely around his neck, squeezing firmly two times. 

"Answer me baby boy." He growls, that rough, gravelly tone coaxing an airy and breathless moan out of Steve who rolls his hips once to get some friction against the thick bulge in Billy's jeans. 

"Ye- yeah, um, yes." He answers obediently, blushing when Billy's hands start a slow descent from around his neck, to his chest and then under his crop top, rough palms against soft, supple skin. 

"Good boy." Billy grins like the fucking rebel he is. He turns the radio up on Scorpion's 'No One Like You', before taking off Steve's clothes.

_There's no one like you,_

_I can't wait for the nights with you,_

_I imagine the things we'll do,_

_I just want to be loved by you..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed minhoy! 😂 ❤ Sam_Haine


End file.
